ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 6
Ghostbusters International 6 is the sixth issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot There's something strange going on in Puerto Rico, and the FBI wants it investigated! Egon Spengler joins Kylie Griffin and FBI Special Agent Mel Ortiz on the Isle of Enchantment to chase down a gruesome ghoul that could be even worse than it appears! A special stand-alone issue featuring the artwork of British phenom Rachael Stott (Star Trek, Doctor Who)! Previews World Ghostbusters International #6 3/23/16 Cast Issue #6 Esme Torres Egon Spengler Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Dr. Quienes Miguel Castillo Nondo Gen Cigar Factory Ghost Dog Weeping Woman in White Lamia Walter Peck Janine Melnitz Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Special Agent Santos Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Equipment Issue #6 P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Arm Mounted Proton Pack Trap Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Arm Mounted Proton Pack Trap Locations Issue #6 Cayey Firehouse Paris San Juan Haunted America Case Files Cayey Development On January 25, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed he just turned in the solicit for Issue #6. erikburnham Tweet 1/25/16 On January 29, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #6 will be set in Puerto Rico. erikburnham Tweet 1/29/16 On February 19, 2016, Erik Burnham teased in "a Melanie and Kylie issue in June." erikburnham Tweet 2/19/16 On March 12, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #6 will have a special guest artist and "she's pretty keen with the drawing, too." erikburnham Tweet 3/12/16 On March 23, 2016, June solicitations revealed the Subscription Cover only, guest artist Rachael Stott and a synopsis. June 2016 Solicitations via Comic Book Resources 3/23/16 On March 24, 2016, Erik Burnham teased this issue will reveal the only phrase of Spanish that Kylie knows. erikburnham Tweet 3/24/16 On April 12, 2016, Rachael Stott announced she was working on Ghostbusters. RachaelAtWork Tweet 4/12/16 On April 16, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a work in progress of Egon and Kylie. RachaelAtWork Tweet 4/16/16 On April 19, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a work in progress of Egon presenting an entity. RachaelAtWork Tweet 4/19/16 On April 22, 2016, in a podcast recorded earlier in the month, Erik Burnham confirmed a ghost reminiscent but not equal to La Llorona will appear in Issue #6. Panels and Pizza Episode 74, 4:49-5:07 4/22/16 On April 24, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a WIP of the Firehouse and Ecto-1. RachaelAtWork Tweet 4/24/16 Erik Burnham posted a teaser, colored, of Egon, Melanie, and Kylie. erikburnham Tweet 4/24/16 On April 27, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a WIP of Melanie suited up. RachaelAtWork Tweet 4/27/16 On April 28, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a process of drawing Egon. RachaelAtWork Tweet 4/28/16 On April 29, 2016, Rachael Stott posted a WIP of Melanie and Egon walking through a jungle. RachaelAtWork Tweet 4/29/16 On May 1, 2016, Rachel Stott posted a WIP of Egon throwing a Trap out. RachaelAtWork Tweet 5/1/16 On May 9, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed the unlettered regular cover by Rachel Stott. erikburnham Tweet 5/9/16 On May 10, 2016, AOD Collectibles announced they will have a RE cover for Ghostbusters International #6. Front and back cover shown. Art is by Dennis Calero and the cover will be limited to 1000. AOD Collectables Facebook 5/10/16 On June 24, 2016, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Vine "Exclusive Preview: GHOSTBUSTERS INTERNATIONAL #6" 6/24/16 On June 29, 2016, Erik Burnham posted two non-spoiler panels from Issue #6 and confirmed there's two pages with Peck, Janine, Peter, Ray, and Winston. erikburnham Tweet #1 6/29/16 erikburnham Tweet #2 6/29/16 erikburnham Tweet #3 6/29/16 On November 16, 2016, Luis Antonio Delgado posted an unlettered versions of page 6. Luis Delgado deviantArt Ghostbusters International 6 page 6 11/16/16 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is APR160493 *Regular Cover **The cover is a homage to when Clark Kent changes into Superman. *Subscription Cover **Melanie, Esme Torres and two Ghost Dogs appear. ***Only one Ghost Dog appears in the actual story. *Cover RE **Slimer appears on the cover. *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 18, panel 4 of this issue *What Came Before! Page **The recap mentions the events of Issues #4 to #5 **The following are mentioned: ***Ray Stantz ***Winston Zeddemore ***Peter Venkman ***The Louvre Museum ***Code of Hammurabi ***Tuileries Garden ***Mood Slime **Jean l'Ecorcheur is alluded to **The National Police Force Lieutenant's name is revealed to be Philip Constantin. **The first image is a reuse of page 10 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #5 **The second image is a reuse of page 13 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #5 **The third image is a reuse of page 13 panel 2 from Ghostbusters International #5 **One of the cases Melanie helped out with in the outer boroughs was shown in Issue #4. **Puerto Rico's nickname, "The Island of Enchantment" is mentioned. *Page 1 **Puerto Rico Highway 52 is mentioned. **Cayey's University of Puerto Rico at Cayey, the Arenas Bridge and its history of local lore are alluded to. **Egon is still wearing his gray sweater vest outfit from the first movie. *Page 2 **Melanie mentions New Mexico, where she hails from. The Ghostbusters first met her in Albuquerque in Volume 1 Issue #11. **Egon reveals he did research on conscious thermoregulation and never sweats. **Melanie mentions the FBI field office in San Juan. **Kylie mentions Eduardo Rivera by his nickname "Eddie" **The only Spanish phrase that Kylie knows loosely translates to "I'm very sorry we blew up your house." *Page 3 **In panel 1, on the nurse's white board, on the second column from the left, seventh square (or the square just above the desk) is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. **Dr. Quienes is visually based on Joe Ward, a local artist. CaptainSnikt Tweet 6/24/16 **Quienes is Spanish for "Who" and is Erik Burnham's nod to Rachael Stott's artist position on the Doctor Who comic. *Page 4 **Dr. Quienes prescribes Clozapine, an anti-psychotic drug. *Page 5 **Miguel admits he thought the Ghostbusters were all men - perhaps a tongue in cheek nod to the general reactions to the new 2016 movie. *Page 6 **Miguel mentions Flamboyan Street. **The apartments mentioned may be the Los Robles Apartment on the west end of Flamboyan. *Page 8 **Kylie refers to the local lore about the ghost dogs of the burnt down cigar factory. It was located at sector Echevarria near the Los Robles Apartment buildings on a mountain. **Kylie mentions the Mexican legend La Llorona, the ghost of a woman who lost her children and cries while looking for them by rivers and is known to inflict misfortune on those who hear her. *Page 9 **Egon talks about the White Lady lore ***The Weeping Woman in White of Eastern Europe ****A white lady was witnessed in Smolenice, Slovakia usually in the summer ****A white lady was witnessed in Plzen, Czech Republic. The most famous is the ghost of the ghost of Perchta of Rožmberk (1429-1476) at Rožmberk Castle. She lived in an unhappy marriage to a nobleman and refused to forgive him for his mistreatment so he cursed her. She is said to haunt his holdings. ****A White Lady was first reported to be seen in the Berliner Schloss (Berlin City Palace) in Germany between 1625 to 1790. One legend tells of a White Lady who was a prince's wife in the town of Rheda-Wiedenbrück, North Rhein Westfalia. She took another lover when the prince was away fighting. When he returned he killed the lover and sealed her behind a moat wall of his manor. Ben Radford's investigation into the legend of La Llorona, published in "Mysterious New Mexico," traced elements of the story back to a German folktale dating from 1486. ***The Banshee of Ireland shares the traits of La Llorona is an ill omen and hearing her wail is considered a sign a relative is about to die. ****A Banshee is set to appear next issue ***Lamia of Greek mythology was said to have an affair with Zeus. In some stories, Hera transforms Lamia into a snake with the head and breasts of a woman and kills all but one of her children. When Lamia sees a mother holding her child, she tore it to pieces and devoured it out of jealousy. In other versions, Hera makes Lamia devour her own children. **Egon's line about truth is reminiscent of one of Tobin's lines in Volume 1 Issue #8 **Egon mentions Stott's Almanac, named after this issue's guest artist Rachael Stott. **Egon brings up the Bogeyman lore, which was explored in Volume 2 Issues #9 to #12. *Page 11 **Peter mentions they've eaten Moules-Frites, a popular Belgium dish in France consisting of mussels and fries. **Peter refers to the destruction of the Mona Lisa, David, Venus de Milo, and Code of Hammurabi after Jean l'Ecorcheur animated them in Issue #5. **Peter jokes about staying in Paris. ***For Ghostbusters: The Video Game, it was considered at one point that Peter moved to Paris with Dana Barrett. *Page 13 **Egon cautions against the use of Proton Packs underwater. ***In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), the experimental packs worked fine during a rain storm in the final level. *Page 15 **Egon mentions his vastus lateralis, a powerful part of a muscle in the thigh. *Page 19 **Melanie mentions she has a niece. ***The only other relative that came up so far was in Volume 2 Issue #3 when Melanie spoke to her mother over the phone. *Page 20 **The final scene takes place in the FBI Field Office in San Juan. **Kylie is seen petting the ghost dog ***Incidentally, in Issue #4, Janine mentioned she forced Kylie to trap the ghost of a dog crying near a supposed no-kill shelter. **Melanie mentions the New York branch is short staffed and departs to help out. She was originally going to starting in Issue #4 but this Puerto Rico case came up. *Page 23 **This is the first spectral incident report to coincide with the events of the main story **The story is revealed to taken place on May 12 **In the Spectral Incident Report are ***Rio de la Plata is mentioned ***The FBI Field Office in San Juan is mentioned ***The ghost is potentially identified as Esme Torres ***It is noted Torres took on different forms -- when she attacked Kylie ***Alludes to Miguel ***La Llorona, Bogeymen, Banshees, Sirens, Lamia, Special Agent Santos, San Juan, the Ghost Dog and the cigar factory lore are also mentioned. *Page 26 **This is the first time in this volume that the cover preview of next issue shown is the Subscription variant. *The recap in Ghostbusters International #7 mentions the events of Ghostbusters International Issue #6. **The recap acknowledges how Issue #6 was in Puerto Rico which is still in America and therefore the issue was not "international." However, the interlude took place in Paris. **The first image is a reuse of page 7 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #6 **The second image is a reuse of page 16 panel 4 from Ghostbusters International #6 **The third image is a reuse of page 11 panel 4 from Ghostbusters International #6 Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue6RegularCoverPreview.jpg|Regular Cover preview GhostbustersInternationalIssue6SubCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover in solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssueSixSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue6CoverRE01.jpg|Cover RE Aod Collectibles front GhostbustersInternationalIssue6CoverRE02.jpg|Cover RE Aod Collectibles rear GhostbustersInternationalIssue6CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue6WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before! Page Category:IDW Contents